


Light at the End of the Multiverse

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger reader - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Mentions of brainwashing, Superpowered Reader, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n isn’t from the Earth she finds herself on. She’s used to superhumans, crazy scientists and aliens, not angels and monsters. She keeps to herself, hides her abilities, but when two other people show up from an alternate Earth, Y/n hopes she might finally find a way home.~~~~~~~~~~~Bucky Barnes was the best thing that ever happened to you. After three years in a Hydra lab, stuck in a cell, being experimented on and tortured in the hopes that you’d become a powerful weapon for the many-headed snake, it was amazing to find comfort in the arms of another weapon who got out, another person just trying to make good.You tried not to think about the fact that you might never see him again. You were holding out hope that one day a portal would open and the Avengers would walk through, that Tony would give you that incredulous look and say, “Get off your ass, Sorceress. Vacation time’s over.”You missed him. You missed them all. You didn’t even know if they were still alive. Tony wasn’t even on Earth when Thanos showed up in Wakanda. God, they could all be dead, or stuck in an alternate universe like you were.Or maybe they were fine. Maybe they won. Maybe you were the only one who didn’t make it.





	1. Hope

**Chapter Warnings:** a little angsty, a bit of remembering some smut, not much

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was like there was no sun. Objectively, you knew there was still a sun above the thick clouds that blanketed the sky because there was a definite darkness during the night. You missed home, the sky over upstate New York that always seemed so clear. You never thought you’d be nostalgic for Tony’s ego or Steve’s nagging. You never thought you’d be aching to throw down with some aliens or Hydra assassins. Anything from your universe, even Thanos, would be better than this. Better than angels and monsters. It was just your luck that you went up against Thanos and instead of bitchslapping you back to the Stone Age, he flicked you to this post-apocalyptic universe.

You were lucky enough to find survivors, people who didn’t care to question the scarred-up, disoriented woman who didn’t talk unless absolutely necessary. They took you in, happy to let you exist within their ranks as long as you continued to help with hunting, which you insisted on doing alone because that was the only way you could use your powers to procure meat.

You gathered information from observation, from snippets of conversations around fires at mealtimes, and you knew it was the best thing to keep your powers to yourself. This world didn’t have superhumans, just angels and various forms of monster. You gathered that demons were a problem in some places, but most things had been killed. Most things that weren’t angels were gone.

You spent months with the camp, feeding them, listening to them, missing your people back home and wondering how they fared in the fight against Thanos.

Mostly you were missing Bucky, the only man who truly understood you, the both of you bonding over being Hydra experiments. You both had scars, mental and physical. You spent your nights dreaming of ice blue eyes and perfect lips. You wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips again.

You remembered the first time he smiled at you and how amazing it was for him to tuck his hair behind his ears and shine that light on you. You remembered the first time he held your hand, how it took you by surprise when you were standing in the Avengers compound, listening to a mission report from Steve. What you focused on every night, though, was the first time Bucky Barnes pressed you into the mattress of his twin sized bed, his prosthetic hand twisted in the sheet to keep himself from grabbing you with it as he thrust his cock into you. He didn’t hold back with his right hand, flesh fingers mapping out all of your scars and the contours of your body.

Bucky Barnes was the best thing that ever happened to you. After three years in a Hydra lab, stuck in a cell, being experimented on and tortured in the hopes that you’d become a powerful weapon for the many-headed snake, it was amazing to find comfort in the arms of another weapon who got out, another person just trying to make good.

You tried not to think about the fact that you might never see him again. You were holding out hope that one day a portal would open and the Avengers would walk through, that Tony would give you that incredulous look and say, “Get off your ass, Sorceress. Vacation time’s over.”

You missed him. You missed them all. You didn’t even know if they were still alive. Tony wasn’t even on Earth when Thanos showed up in Wakanda. God, they could all be dead, or stuck in an alternate universe like you were.

Or maybe they were fine. Maybe they won. Maybe you were the only one who didn’t make it. You were hoping you were the only one the Avengers were mourning. Of course, you were mourning _all_ of them.

Bobby, the leader of the camp, was a surly man filled with salt, but he seemed a bit…happy when he brought the blond woman and the young man into the camp with him. ‘Hunters’, he called them, but the kid was more than that. The young man with the fluffy hair and the bright smile, the man with naivete in his actions and hope in his eyes, he was something special but you couldn’t put your finger on what and no one in camp was talking.

It took a week to find out that Mary, the blond woman, and her son Jack were from another dimension. You filled with hope hearing that. If there were other people here from different dimensions, maybe you could get back. Maybe the portals _were_ coming and you’d make it home.

You approached Jack with a smile. “Telly said you’re from another world,” you said, sitting next to him on the porch of the cabin.

“Yes. It’s just like this one, except Sam and Dean Winchester were never born here so they weren’t able to stop the Apocalypse.”

You nodded. Obviously not from your world, but still a better world than this. “I’m y/n. I’m not from here, either.”

Jack’s eyes lit up and he smiled a crooked smile. “Are you from-”

“No, someplace different. I’m from a-” You looked around to make sure no one was listening before continuing. “If you’re from a world that’s just a less destroyed version of this one, I’ll assume you didn’t have superheroes but where I’m from-”

“Were you a superhero?!” he asked, loudly.

You shushed him and looked around again. “Yes. That’s how I got stuck here. My friends, my team, and I were in this fight with this terrible villain. He could control reality, manipulate everything, he was the strongest…he was stronger than us. We tried so hard, but we weren’t even close to a match for him. He flicked me, just flicked me away from him and I went flying through the multiverse…landed here. I went from one apocalyptic scenario to the other, but…”

“If you’re a superhero, why are you in charge of hunting? Shouldn’t you be on guard duty?” Jack asked.

“Probably, but they don’t know what I can do. I didn’t want them to think I was an evil witch or something, string me up with the other monsters.” You sighed. “Jack, you’re the only one who knows. Can I trust you?”

He nodded. “Yes. You can trust me, y/n.”

“Good. It’s good to have someone that I can trust. And you can trust me with your powers, Jack. I can tell you’re more than human.”

It was his turn to look around. “Mary said I should keep it on the down low,” he said, like the words were foreign to him. “But since I know you’ve got powers, too…I’m a nephilim, half angel.”

“Wow, a nephilim. That’s insane! Someone had sex with an angel in your world?”

“Yes, my mother, Kelly Kline, did. She didn’t know he was Lucifer when she had sex with him, though.”

Your eyes went wide at that. “_Lucifer_? Your father is Lucifer?”

“Yes.”

You nodded at the way he responded. “Okay. Well, you seem very…not like your dad, so…How did you get here?”

“Oh, I can open dimensional tears,” he said with a smile.

“You can?! Why are you still here, then?”

“I can’t open one to a specific place without a dreamwalker to help me. I found one, but we got separated…she’s still back in my world,” he said, looking down.

You smile a tight smile and patted his knee. “It’s okay. Still pretty awesome that you can open those rifts, at all. Do…do you have…” You took a deep breath and tried the words again. “Are there people on your side who might be trying to get you back?”

“Yes, my dads. Sam and Dean and Castiel, they’ll be trying to get us back.”

“I thought Lucifer was your dad,” you asked, shaking your head slightly.

“Him, too, but I don’t think he’d come all this way to find me.”

“So you have…four dads and two moms?” you asked.

He nodded, smiling. “How many do you have?”

“None…of either. I’m an orphan. Mom died when I was very young. Dad held on until I moved away to New York, but I guess the emptiness took him once I was gone.”

“I’m sorry. My mom, Kelly, she died to give birth to me. I’ve found family in the Winchesters, though. Maybe they could be _your_ family one day, too.”

You nodded. You didn’t say that you didn’t want some random hunters as your family, you wanted your Avengers back. “Maybe, Jack.” You stood and smiled down at him. “It was nice to meet you. I gotta go find some food for these fine folks. I’ll talk to you later?’

He nodded, smiling brightly. “Maybe you can show me what you can do!”

“Maybe. Yeah, sounds good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting with Jack a week later, telling him all about the Battle of New York as you wove baskets out of thin strips of wood, when Mary and the border guards walked in with four newcomers. Jack’s eyes lit up in a way you’d never seen when his eyes fell on them. “Cas! Dean!” he shouted, jumping up.

You stood, watching in awe as Jack ran toward the group. His dads had come for him, which meant a portal was open somewhere. There was finally hope again.


	2. Redemption

**Summary:** Y/n is adamant that Lucifer be given a chance at a redemption arc.

**Chapter Warnings:** mentions of torture, mentions of brainwashing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack didn’t cry when his dad, Cas, told him why he was a dad short. He got angry about it and you kinda loved that. There was a lot more power in anger than sorrow. Not that the Nephil boy needed more power.

“Where is he?” you asked, hands on your hips. “Where’d you lose him?”

“The tunnel,” the short man, angel, whatever, responded. “But that place is-”

“I’ll get him,” you said, zipping your jacket.

“You can’t. He’s-” Cas started to argue, but you scoffed loudly and rolled your eyes.

“You do not leave bodies behind. You can’t say ‘goodbye’ if they’re just fucking _gone_.” You took a deep breath and shook your head to clear the memories of being dragged away from your mother’s body, never to see her again.

“Honey, two angels and a seasoned monster hunter couldn’t get him out of that tunnel. You don’t stand a chance,” Gabriel snapped.

You patted Jack’s arm and started for the entrance, calling your backpack to your hand as you moved, blue tendrils of power wrapping around the straps and pulling them to your hand.

“She’s better than two angels and a hunter,” Jack bit out. “_She’s _a superhero.”

“She’s…what?” Cas asked as you stomped away.

You stopped as an unfamiliar man, large and blood-covered with long hair, stumbled apprehensively into camp.

“Sam!” Jack shouted behind you, joy pouring off of him.

You watched as another unfamiliar man stepped up to the entrance into camp, his eyes focusing on Jack. “Hello, son.”

You stiffened at the words, the uncomfortable aura that took over the newcomers and Mary and Jack at this one’s presence. You eyed him appraisingly. Not what you would have imagined for Lucifer, but you guessed that was by design.

You moved out of the way, observing as the tension crested. Mary pulled Sam into a hug, everyone eyeing Lucifer suspiciously as Sam explained that Lucifer brought him back from the dead.

The tension broke into an argument, all centered around Jack and everyone’s fear that Lucifer would try to influence him.

“Stop it,” Jack said when the bowlegged man demanded the short angel kill Lucifer.

“He’s the Devil. Kill him,” Dean said, ignoring the boy.

“Stop it!” Jack shouted before disappearing.

“Well, great,” Dean said sarcastically, glaring at Lucifer. “Does that when he’s scared. Way to go, Dad!”

“You don’t think you demanding murder has anything to do with it?” you snapped, looking around the camp to try to find Jack.

Angry green eyes snapped to yours. “What did you say to me?”

“I _said _Jack flew off because you were trying to convince, what, his uncle?” The short one gave a nod. “To off his father. Never mind the fact that Gabriel didn’t even have the juice to resurrect your brother and definitely would have died against this one, Jack doesn’t like death.”

Lucifer gave a look that said ‘He’ll learn to like it’ followed by a look of amusement as Dean growled, “Do you know who he is?!”

You shook your head. “I don’t care. So he’s the Devil. I’ve known plenty of people on redemption arcs, man. If Jack _wants _to talk to his father, let him. Kid is a really good judge-”

“He’s naive and trusting and-” Dean started, but Lucifer talked over him.

“Finally a human who sees sense! She’s on my side! She must not be from around here. She’s something special.”

“Oh, bite me, Lucifer. I’m not on your side here, so stow that thinking. I’m just willing to give you a chance since I was given one when I needed it. If you pull a Loki, if you betray us, if you betray Jack…I’ll hold you down myself so that Gabriel can put an end to you.”

Lucifer laughed. “How _does _my son attract such strong-willed women?”

“Good attracts good,” you said, adjusting the straps of your backpack. “Now, I’m gonna go find that little Nephil boy. Try not to kill each other.”

“I’ll come with you,” Gabriel volunteered. You walked in silence for a few minutes, archangel by your side as you scanned your surroundings for signs of Jack. “So…you know Loki?” he eventually asked.

“_Knew_. Thor told me he died…didn’t really find out how, though. We were battling a giant purple motherfucker and his horde of alien war dogs so there wasn’t a lot of time for-” You looked over at him as he stopped walking. “What?”

“Lucifer was right. You’re not from here.”

You licked your lips and shook your head. “No. I’m not. I’m from-”

“Another one of Dad’s alternate drafts.” You nodded. “So, when Jack said you’re a superhero? And your thing about redemption arcs?”

You chewed on your bottom lip for a few seconds before sighing. “I was a weapon. Well, I was a girl and then I was a weapon. My, uh, my mom and I got hit with some radiation when I was nine. She died, rather horribly, but my body adapted. I ended up super…thought I hid it well, but there’s always someone paying attention. There were these…" You ran your hand up your arm, stopping at one of many scars on your body. That one was special, older, from before Hydra took you. That one was from a bike accident when you were twelve. “These men knew what I was, wanted to use me. Waited until I left home for college and…”

“Tortured you.” It wasn’t a question and the look in the archangel’s honey-colored eyes told you he knew a thing or two about torture.

“They called it ‘reeducation’. They turned me into…” You cleared your throat and ran your fingers across the scar from the rusty gear that cut you when you crashed your 10-speed. Grounding points were important and that scar was your connection to the old you. “Thief, assassin, honeypot…whatever Hydra needed me to be on any given mission. Pierce called me 'Chameleon’ and that’s what I was…for ten years, that’s all I was. I forgot my own name until Steve found me.”

You blinked away the tears that were trying to form and started walking again. “Went through some heavy de-programming to become y/n, got a full rebrand to become Sorceress and a member of the Avengers, and started making up for everything Hydra forced me to do. Redemption arc. And, look, do I think your brother is going to try to fuck us over when it comes to Jack? Of course he is, but if Steve had looked at me and said 'she is a villain and she doesn’t deserve to be heard’…”

“I get it.” Gabriel nodded. “You’re right. I mean, I haven’t talked to Lucifer much since he tried to murder me, but…maybe he’s changed. A lot’s happened…he even got to have a heart to heart with Dad, which I missed out on,” he finished bitterly.

“Either way…let’s just find Jack and let him make his own choice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn’t ride in the bus when it came time to head for the rift. Bobby didn’t like the idea of you sitting on top of the bus with a rifle, working as sentry for the sky, but you didn’t take 'no’ for an answer. You were one of the first to see the dimensional tear. It was sparking, struggling, barely staying open. You slid down the windshield and jumped off the hood of the bus, feeling a bit like Bucky when you landed perfectly. Bucky always stuck the landings.

“We’re running out of time! Come on!” Sam shouted.

You watched as the rift sparked and strengthened, a bit of relief washing over you.

“Oh, hell, yeah,” Dean said, quietly.

“How’s that possible?” Sam asked, in disbelief.

“Lucifer! Let’s go!” Dean shouted. The group started to debus, heading toward the rift. “Hey, come on! Cas, Ketch show ‘em how it’s done.”

Ketch, the British man, waved at everyone. “Follow me!”

“Mom, Bobby. Charlie and y/n, you’re with them,” Sam said, ushering everyone toward the portal.

You followed Ketch into the portal, landing in a large, well-lit library that actually had fucking color. You quickly moved out of the way of the portal as Ketch and the redhead at the table gave each surprised looks. Jack exited the portal and smiled at you. “So? This is home?” you asked.

He nodded. “The Men of Letters bunker. When everyone else makes it, I’ll show you and my father around.”

You sighed, slightly. You didn’t trust Lucifer, at all, but you had to let Jack see himself.

Or not.

Sam and Dean stumbled through the rift a few minutes later, without either of the archangels accompanying them.

“We couldn’t…Michael showed up…Gabe and Lucifer, they-” Sam looked down, but there was little sadness in his eyes. You were sure all the sadness present was for Gabriel.

Jack’s face fell. “No!”

You moved to his side, running a hand down his back. “Come have a seat, Jack.”

“No!” he snapped. “I should have been there, I could have saved-”

You shook your head. “Listen, Jack,” you said, sternly. “Lucifer chose to stay and fight. He was trying to be an example, an influence, proof that things could change. Be sad about it, bud, but don’t freak out on me when I’m just trying to help.”

Jack took a deep breath and for a second you thought he might continue his tantrum, but then he nodded and took a seat in one of the rolling chairs around the big map table. He hung his head as you ran your hand down his spine, trying to mimic the way your mom had always soothed you through your fits as a child.

Dean watched you with interest as Mary announced she was grabbing a case of beer to celebrate. “Some of us are gonna need something stronger,” he said, quietly. “Hey, Supergirl, you wanna help me grab glasses for the folks who want some whiskey, instead?”

You looked down at Jack’s face. He gave a short nod. “Go help Dean.”

You stood and followed Dean to a small cupboard. “You drink whiskey, kid?” he asked as he started handing you glasses.

“Yeah, not a kid,” you answered. “And my boss slash teammate slash friend owns a distillery, got me hooked on this cask-strength bourbon called Mark One.”

“Yeah, well, this ain’t that. Hope you don’t mind a little rotgut because we rarely have the good stuff.”

You smiled, slightly. “My boyfriend drinks this Russian vodka that’s like…if he weren’t Enhanced, it would kill him. It would have blinded him years ago.” You shook your head. “Not that it even gets him drunk. His metabolism is cranked up so far, he hasn’t even been tipsy since World War II, but-” You took a deep breath as Dean handed you more glasses.

“How long since you seen him?”

“I dunno. Days blurred together in that other-” Dean stopped midway through leaning to get another glass and raised an eyebrow at you. “Four months. And twelve days.”

Dean nodded and finished grabbing the glasses. “What’s the lucky guy’s name?”

“Bucky. Well, James, but…only his mother ever called him that.” You followed Dean to a small bar and set the glasses down.

“And what’s his superhero name? What’s _yours _for that matter?” he asked as he twisted the cap off of a bottle of cheap bourbon.

“Bucky was Winter Soldier. Villain or hero, he picked up a rifle and he was the soldier. I was Chameleon when I was mindfucked, Sorceress after I was saved.”

“Sorceress, huh? Like, you got witchy powers?”

You reached out with your powers and raised the bottle in the air, pouring two fingers worth of liquor into the glasses. “I’m not a witch,” you said, winking as you set the bottle down. You picked up a glass and walked away with it. Dean scoffed and shook his head, following you with his eyes as you moved through the bunker. You sat next to Jack, handing him a beer you procured on your way past the map table. He regarded it sadly. You wrapped your arm around him and leaned into his shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, Jack. Everything is going to be fine.”


	3. Lizard and Soldat

**Summary**: Y/n muses over her relationship with Bucky Barnes.

**Chapter Warnings**: Smut, **18+ HERE BE SEX, DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!**, angst, mentions of torture and brainwashing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long to get the hang of Jack’s world. It wasn’t home, but it was nice. No aliens. No Hydra. No need for SHIELD. No need for the Avengers. Just a bunch of hunters saving the world…repeatedly. In a lot of ways, it was simple and simple was good.

Dean and Jack started calling you ‘Sorceress’. Dean did it teasingly and Jack with a childlike awe in his voice. You didn’t tell either of them how much you liked it, how it made you remember home.

You liked Jack’s dads. Sam remind you of Steve; shy, sad, and smart. Castiel was a bit like Thor; powerful, inhuman, but trying so hard to honor humanity, and Dean…Dean reminded you of Bucky.

So much weight on his shoulders, so much regret in his eyes, but that smile…those men had a thousand suns behind their smiles. Dean was flirty, just like Buck once he got comfortable with you, and his lips were just as kissable as Bucky’s.

Not that you thought about kissing the older Winchester. You wouldn’t. Bucky was waiting for you…you prayed he was still waiting for you.

“What if you never make it back?” the young woman, Maggie, asked.

You shrugged. “Then I make a life here. If normal humans can be monster hunters, then I can exceed at it.”

“And your boyfriend?”

“We wouldn’t be the worst thing either of us ever lost. Just the most recent.”

“Okay, but-” Maggie looked around the library to make sure that no one within earshot was someone who would care. “-you know Dean Winchester’s got his eye on you.”

“No, he doesn’t,” you denied. “Besides…I’m not ready to give up on going home, yet.”

“He stares at you! I’ve seen it! He’s got a crush,” Maggie insisted quietly. You shrugged. He was nice and all, but he just…wasn’t Bucky.

“He’s a grown man, kiddo. He doesn’t have a crush. And it wouldn’t matter, anyway. I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“Okay, but your boyfriend is two dimensions behind you. You don’t know how you’re gonna get back and-”

“As long as it’s a possibility for me to get back, I’m not giving up,” you said, standing and walking toward the cot you set up by the giant telescope. You curled up on your side and let your mind wander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“There’s someone you should meet, Y/n,” Steve said, approaching your bed. The name threw you off. It still didn’t feel like it was **you**._

_“Why?” you asked, quietly._

_“I think you’ll have a lot to talk about, not that either of you are especially talkative.” Steve sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking around. “He hasn’t decorated **his **room, either.”_

_You licked your lips and shook your head. “Captain Rogers, I…I don’t think I-”_

_“Just meet him. His name’s Bucky, but you probably know him as the Winter Soldier.”_

_Your eyes went wide. You’d heard of the Soldier, of course. Hydra had you for years and your handlers told stories of him. He was a ghost. A robot. A monster._

_“You know of him?” Steve asked. You nodded. “He was stolen by Hydra, just like you. Brainwashed, turned against his country and friends, made to do a thousand things he’d rather forget. He’s the reason I didn’t kill you in Seattle. I knew you weren’t really Chameleon, that deep down you were still Y/n, and if we could get through to Bucky after seventy years, we could get through to you. Just talk to him. Okay?”_

_“Okay,” you whispered._

_“Come on. He’s in the gym. Neutral ground.” You followed him without a word, arms tucked behind your back and eyes cast down at the floor in order to avoid accidental eye contact. You could hear the thud of punches landing on vinyl as you approached the gym._

_“Hey, Buck!” Steve shouted and the thudding stopped. A tall, thick-muscled man with long dark hair and striking blue eyes rounded the heavy bag. His eyes roamed your body, but it wasn’t sexual; he was sizing you up, analyzing strengths and weaknesses. You did the same to him. It took less than ten seconds to develop a plan of attack…just in case. “This is Y/n, the girl I was telling you about.”_

_You offered your hand and he took it, immediately flipping your glove down to reveal the three dots tattooed on the inside of your wrist. “Proyekt Troitsa?” he asked, his thumb sweeping across the dots._

_“Da,” you whispered._

_He nodded and dropped your hand, turning back to the bag. “You can leave now, Steve. Neither of us needs a babysitter.”_

_“Have FRIDAY call me if you need anything,” Steve said, walking away._

_Bucky thudded out a few more punches against the vinyl as Steve walked away and you stood, looking at Bucky’s feet. “Most of the women in Project Trinity didn’t survive intake,” he said, finally. His eyes were on the bag as he spoke, not on you._

_“They weren’t strong enough, I was,” you responded._

_“You’re the Chameleon, then?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Pierce sent me to clean up after you a few years ago. You left a witness.”_

_You knew exactly what mission he was referencing. “She was blind. She didn’t see anything.”_

_“No, but she heard enough.” You sighed and shook your head, crossing your arms over your chest. “Go grab a pair of Natalia’s gloves. She won’t mind you borrowing them.”_

_“You gonna throw me around the gym?” you asked, walking toward a metal cabinet._

_“Only if you don’t dodge, sweetheart,” he responded, calmly._

_You did dodge his blows, of course, but Bucky always seemed to catch you with his fists, anyway._

_You spent most of your free time with him, sparring in the gym. He said it was good to have an outlet, that sparring was the best way to learn control._

_You liked Bucky. He felt familiar, like a childhood friend you lost touch with. Not that you remembered your childhood._

_As the weeks passed, tension in you grew. You weren’t in a place to fall for that smile, or those eyes. You were still too broken to think about the weight of his body pressing you into the mat during training._

_You and Bucky had been training together for two months when it happened; he swept your leg out from under you, sending you to the mat, and dropped down on top of you, metal prosthetic hand around your throat but not applying any pressure._

_“Sloppy. Where’s your head, Lizard?” he asked, using his mocking, yet so endearing, nickname._

_“I don’t know,” you whispered._

_“Well, if you don’t figure it out, I’m not gonna be able to tell Steve you’re mission ready, sweetheart.”_

_You sighed heavily and sat up, pressing your lips to his. He froze for a moment, then moved his hand to cradle the back of your neck, deepening the kiss. You somersaulted backward and jumped to your feet. “Bad idea. I’m so sorry. Mir leid!” you whispered, frantically, before rushing out of the gym. Bucky told Steve you were mission ready that night._

_It was a week later, as you listened to Steve give a mission debrief, that Bucky moved to stand next to you. He waited until you were obviously distracted by Captain America, then took your left hand in his right. You gasped, looking down at the intimate contact. “Pay attention, Lizard,” he whispered. You forced your eyes up, forced yourself to focus on Steve._

_“Don’t get killed,” were his last words to you before you went on your recon mission. It wasn’t supposed to be dangerous. It wasn’t supposed to end with an explosion and the debris of a four story building lying on your back. How they’d known you were there was a mystery, just like the fact that the entire building had been rigged to blow with a code your target put in on his way to the helicopter pad on the roof._

_“Sorceress! Sorceress, come in!” Steve came through your earpiece, but you could barely breathe so speaking was out of the question. “Dammit, Y/n! Say something!”_

_“Need…extrac-” Dust settling around you made you cough. “Get…me…out.”_

_“Tony’s on his way, Y/n. Just hold on,” Natasha’s voice came through. “Where were you when the building went up? We don’t have a fix on your location.”_

_Your brain couldn’t comprehend location. You couldn’t remember what floor you were on or which corner, what direction you were facing. You couldn’t think with the trauma and oxygen starvation working against your brain. “I-”_

_“Tony can find her without her help. We just gotta keep her awake so we don’t lose her,” Steve whispered, but you heard._

_“Move,” Bucky’s deep tone came next. There was shuffling on the microphone, then breathing, deep and hypnotic in your ear. “Told you not to get killed, Lizard. You gonna disobey a direct order from a superior?”_

_You timed your shaky breaths with his, knowing you weren’t getting as much oxygen as he was, but still trying to match him. “Who…said…you’re…my superior?”_

_“Pierce…and Steve…and I **was **a Sergeant in the United States Army. You wanna argue about it?”_

_“P-Pierce…didn’t…say that.”_

_“Yeah. He did, sweetheart. You were just Proyekt Troitsa…and Winter Soldier trumps the only surviving little trinity bitch,” Bucky said._

_“Buck!” Steve scolded._

_“Shut up, Steve. She’s on her first mission for the good guys and she’s gonna die like a punk, trapped under some rubble. What happened to her special skills, huh? What happened to being stronger than the other women in Proyekt Troitsa, Y/n?”_

_“I…am…but I…can’t breathe,” you whispered, rage welling up in your crushed chest._

_“You’d be able to breathe if you moved some of that debris off’a you, but I forgot…you’re just a weak little-”_

_“Shut up!” you demanded, blue enveloping your vision as your powers forced the bits of broken building away from you. You took a deep breath as soon as you were able._

_“Y/n! That sounded promising,” Bucky said, darkness gone from his tone. “You okay, sweetheart?”_

_“I was able to move some of the debris, but I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep it off of me. How far out is Stark?”_

_“Comin’ in now, Sorceress. You did a number on this place, didn’t you?” Tony said, as the rubble around you started to move._

_“Yeah, it wasn’t me this time, thanks.”_

_“All right, kid. Gimme a minute and I’ll dig you out. Can’t have you lying around on the job. It’s bad PR.”_

_“Oh, that’s comforting. For a moment, I thought you might be worried about **me**, but it’s just your image you’re worrying on.”_

_“FRIDAY, run a scan,” Tony said, quietly, before speaking out loud. “You know, Barnes is right. If you bite it on your first mission, that’ll be embarrassing for everyone.”_

_“Three broken ribs and a significant amount of internal bleeding. Just get me outta here, Stark.”_

_“I’m working on it. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” he said, as light started to shine through the rubble._

_“I’m not wearing any,” you quipped as the concrete on top of you moved to reveal Iron Man. He leaned down and picked you up, flying you to the Quinjet where the other Avengers were waiting._

_“She’s got three broken ribs, a shit-ton of internal bleeding and a pressure fracture to her left fibula,” Tony said, gently laying you on the med table as Clint took off toward the Avengers Compound._

_Bucky’s worried blue eyes were almost immediately over you. “You called me a bitch,” you whispered._

_He nodded. “It worked, didn’t it? You got angry.”_

_“You’re not my superior,” you whispered._

_“Put me in the mat and I’ll agree with you there.”_

_“Soon as I’m outta the med lab, I’m gonna kick your ass, Barnes.”_

_Bucky smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear. “I’d like to see you try, Lizard.”_

_"I’m not gonna try. Gonna do it.”_

_“Thought you were gonna put me in the mat, Y/n,” he whispered three weeks later, as he leaned over you. He was holding your wrists above your head, his thick thighs straddling your hips as he held you down in the ring._

_“Bucky, I-” you started, but he dipped his head down and looked directly in your eyes._

_“Think we both like it better when you’re the one in the mat.”_

_“Yeah,” you agreed, nodding just slightly._

_His lips crashed down on yours, his hair fanning around your face as he kissed you. When he let your hands go, you grabbed his shoulders, feeling the spot under his shirt where the prosthetic arm attached to his shoulder. He picked you up easily and carried you to his room, dropping you to his twin-size bed. You bounced once before he was on you, ripping your exercise pants down your legs and tossing them across the room as you pulled your tank top off and dropped it to the floor next to his bed._

_His clothes didn’t come off nearly fast enough enough for you and you pulled impatiently at his black sweatpants as he pulled his white tank over his head. “Wait a minute, sweetheart. Little patience,” he whispered and you leaned back, head hitting his single thin pillow. He slipped his pants down his legs and you licked your lips as he covered your body with his. His right hand slid down your body, his left hand planted in the mattress next to your head as he kissed and licked at your neck._

_He rolled a condom onto his shaft and slid it along your pussy, pushing his cock into you slowly, watching the look on your face morph as he bottomed out in you. His metal hand stayed wrapped in the sheets as he took up a steady, slow, **hard **pace. His prosthetic fingers didn’t touch you but his right hand groped its way across your flesh, putting bruises on your hip and thigh as his cock plunged deep into your cunt._

_Bucky wasn’t a man of many words, but when he was inside you, endearments seemed to flow easier. You returned every sweet nothing between whimpers and moans and when you came hard around his cock, you almost slipped the ‘L’ word into the babbling. When he came, though, the words were mumbled into your shoulder. “Love you, sweetheart.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, I’m goin’ on a supply run. You wanna come with me, sweetheart?” Dean asked, stepping up the stairs to the area next to your cot. You sighed, feeling nostalgia at the nickname and sat up.

“Um…y-yeah. Sure.” You stood and stretched. You managed to keep your face straight as Dean’s eyes swept down your body. “Where we goin’?”

“Beer run. Well, toilet paper and snacks, but…mostly beer,” Dean answered, turning away and heading for the garage. “Maybe hit the liquor store, too. Get something cask strength for ya.”

“You don’t have to do that, Dean. I’m fine with regular bourbon.”

“Just want you to feel at home, sweetheart,” he called over his shoulder. You opened the passenger door with your powers and slid into the seat. “Hey, be careful with the magic powers on my Baby, huh?”

“I’ve told you. It’s not magic.”

“Close enough,” he said, smirking as he turned over the engine. “You are a Sorceress, ain’t’cha?”

“Yes, I am,” you said, proudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Maggie died, it sent Jack into a spiral. When Lucifer showed up, it sent everything else into a spiral. Michael showed up on Lucifer’s heels and Sam demanded you, Bobby and Mary take Maggie and get out of the bunker. You didn’t want to go. You were certain you could be of more help to them if you stayed, but you couldn’t deny Dean when he turned those green eyes and said, “Please, go!”.

It didn’t take more than three hours for Sam to be on Mary’s phone. “What do you mean, ‘Michael took him’?” she asked.

“Michael took who?” you asked from the backseat of Mary’s car.

“No, but Dean can expel him, right? Like you did with Lucifer?”

“What happened?!” you demanded, using your powers to press the break down and jam the car into Park. Mary looked at you, exasperated.

“Gimme a minute, Y/n!” Mary snapped, turning away to focus on the phone call. You shifted impatiently in the back, scratching at your neck as you waited for Mary to finish the conversation with her son. Mary looked at her phone for a few moments after she turned it off. “Lucifer took Jack’s grace and disappeared with him and Sam. D-Dean said ‘yes’ to being Michael’s vessel so that Michael could fight Lucifer. Michael…took over completely.”

“He’s gone. Dean is…_gone_?”

Mary nodded, slowly and sadly. “But we’ll get him back. I know we will.”


End file.
